Talk:Araminta Meliflua Black
Related to "However, if Araminta was Walburga's first cousin, it can be presumed that she was related through Walburga's mother, Irma Black (née Crabbe), as Walburga's father, Pollux Black, had three siblings, of whom only his sister Dorea married and had a son." I clearly don't understand this sentence: there's no reason than family Crabbe is all reported on the black family tree so this is not possible, isn't it ? -- 18:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC) It is possible that Araminta's parent was a sibbling of Irma --Rodolphus 19:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) No it's not possible. Irma is not née Black, there's no chance her family to be written on the tree, she's only written because she is married to a Black, but her sisters or brothers or others are not on the tree. I don't undertand your logic at all. -- 19:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I agree with User:Famini71. I have a theory concerning Araminta Meliflua's identity. In the Black family tree tapestry, they appear all the people with the Black surname and the sons or daughters of a female Black(like Draco Malfoy). Sirius labeled Arthur Weasley as his seond cousin "once removed". When Sirius mentioned Araminta to Harry, he did not labeled her as a "removed" cousin of his mother's. This means that she was on Walburga Black's same generation, thus, that she was Walburga's first or second cousin, so, she could not have been Herbert and Belvina Burke's daughter. It is more likely that she was Callidora Black or Charis Black's daughter. Nonetheless there was no relation ever mentioned between Araminta with the Longbottom family and the Longbottoms family were never considered supremacist. So, in my opinion, Araminta was one of Charis and Caspar Crouch's daughters, married with a man member of the Meliflua family and sister of Bartemius Crouch Sr. Also, I think that Araminta was member of the Wizengamot or at least a high officer within the Ministry of Magic, since she herself proposed a Ministry Bill, which was going to make Muggle hunting, legal. Phoenix Arcturus Black 21:16, November 1, 2011 (UTC) While I think this might be slightly out there, could it be possible that Araminta was married to a cousin of Walburga? If the "son of Dorea and Charlus" is not James, then Araminta may be married to that man and be a "cousin-in-law" of Sirius. He didn't specify that Elladora was a great-aunt, he just called her "Aunt Elladora" so could have been doing the same thing for Araminta. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 09:25, February 9, 2013 (UTC) As Walburga has only one cousin - namely that of Charlus and Dorea Potter's offspring - can we saw that Araminta was married to a cousin (providing Charlus and Dorea's offspring is not James) or married to a an offspring of Cassiopeia? We know she cannot be related through Marius - disowned people's offspring are not shown.--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 20:13, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Cassiopeia didn't have any children so she didn't marry any offspring of her. I agree with Phoenix Arcturus Black; she probably was a daughter of Callidora or Charis. ArianaFan14[[User talk:ArianaFan14|''' (talk)]] 21:11, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Surname The "Wizard's Challenge" at the Scholastic site gives her name as "Araminta Melliflua sic Black", the same as "Phineas Nigellus Black". Is it thus her middle name or a second first name? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:13, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure. I've detected that the Wizard's Challenge has a few other misconceptions in its questions (one question calls Madam Pince a "Hogwarts teacher", other has a too simplistic definition of Muggle - "a non magical person" - which would also apply to a Squib). It's nothing ever too serious, however, I'm not entirely sure if "Araminta Meliflua Black" is not another. :The fact that she does not appear in the Black family tree published by Rowling makes me somewhat uneasy about it. Can we add it to BTS that, according to "Wizard's Challenge", her surname is Black, but that, given her absence from the published family tree, there has been no additional confirmation (given that two cousins do not necessarily have the same surname)? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:49, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I figured it was possible she was in one of the older generations, since it was in the older ones where the two given names appeared ("Alexia Walkin", "Phineas Nigellus"). Either way, I suppose I would approve of a change to the page. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:20, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::It isn't possible that she is in an older gereration because she is described as a cousin of Walburga's, I take that to mean that they're in the same generation. Also even though she didn't appear on the tree in the movie or the one that was drawn by Rowling, it's still implied that she was on the one in the book. Maybe JK Rowling forgot to find a place for her (there are a lot of contradictions on the tree). I think that if there's nothing to contradict her last name as Black, we should keep it as her last name. You're only supposed to blow the bloody doors off! (talk) 18:53, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::We definitely know that Araminta is in Walburga's generation; Sirius describes her, explicitly, as "cousin of my mother's".--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 20:13, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::But what about "dear aunt Elladora", who exists nowhere on the Black family tree as Sirius's aunt, but rather several generations further up the line? This could be another example. Another possibility, or probability rather, is that she is one of the children whose names aren't given? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 20:54, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Aye, but "Aunt Elladora" we assume was just Sirius simplifying things. With Araminta Sirius explicitly knows who she is - he explicitly states with whom she is "cousin of my Mother" and what she did (attempting to pass a Muggle hunting/banning bill) - so we can be relatively sure he's not simplifying anything. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 21:03, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :We wouldn't know if he was simplifying "nth cousin, x-times removed" as "cousin", though. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:19, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :Admittedly, true, but I don't think he is given how much detail he goes into the woman; by all the detail he gives it's likely he met her. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 04:48, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Dorea & Charlus Potter The son of Dorea and Charlus Potter is Henry Potter who had Fleamont Potter who married Euphemia Potter who had James Potter. The rest is history! CygnusBlackI 11:25, April 30, 2016 (UTC) I don't really think Charlus and Dorea cannot be Henry's parents, though. He named his son Fleamont after his mother's family name. I don't know about Charis and Callidora, they were born in 1919 and 1915, while Walburga was born in 1925 - if one were to suppose Araminta is similar aged to Walburga, the ages don't match (although that was never a problem, was it? Cygnus had Bella at 13). Belvina seems a pretty open theory. Dorea seems always beliveable. But then there is the thing that the Longbottoms, the Potters and the Crouchs don't seem to be those who would raise someone to propose the legality of muggle-hunting. Mainly the Potters, who we know to have already married some muggles, according to pottermore.RHGoch (talk) 00:45, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :Dorea Black & Charlus Potter as the direct ancestors of Harry Potter was a hypothesis that has since been disproved. Given that Henry Potter had to be born by 1896 in order to serve on the Wizengamot in 1913, there is no way he is the son of Dorea Black (born 1920). See Pottermore for direct info about The Potter Family. --Ironyak1 (talk) 02:20, May 5, 2016 (UTC) First Cousin? Can we consider Aramita a first-cousin of Walburga ? Or even a second cousin once removed? Dorea Potter had only one son. Cassiopeia was unmarried and childless. Marius Black , a squib, was disowned and his children wouldn't appear in the Family Tree. Aramita cannot be Walburga'ss first-cousin on maternal side either, as those wouldn't appear in the Family Tree as well. Now, going back to the brothers and sisters of Cygnus Black II , we can ignore Phineas Black , that was also disowned. In the line of Sirius II we can see Regulus and Lycoris , both unmarried and childless - aside that, we have also Arcturus Black III (Walburga's father-in-law) we can discard the possibility of Aramita being Orion 's daaughter for obvious reasons, and the possibility of her being Lucretia's is small, as Sirius would have referred to her as Walburga's niece - or Orion's niece. The lines of Arcturus II and Belvina seem more possible. Arcturus II had tree daughters: Callidora , Cedrella and Charis . Cedrella was disowned. Callidora had one daughter and one son that remain unnamed. Charis had two daughters and one son - all of them unnamed to this moment. Belvina Burke had one daughter and two sons - her grandchildren won't appear in the Family Tree because she married into another family, but her daughter could be Aramita. Hence, I believe Aramita could be Walburga's first cousin one removed as a daughter of Belvina, or Walburga's second cousin as a grandaughter of Arcturus II. She could also be descended from one of the earliest members of the family. --RHGoch (talk) 17:19, December 30, 2016 (UTC)--RHGoch (talk) 17:19, December 30, 2016 (UTC) I saw many comments about this, but I think that only possibilities are that Irma Crabbe had a sister who married to Meliflua family and had Araminta OR Araminta is actually Crabbe that married to Meliflua family OR a niece of Violetta Bulstrode. Why? Because if she was a descendant of Belvina or Arcturus II, Sirius could easily say that she was a cousin of his parents because Araminta would be a cousin of Orion as much as Walburga. So Araminta is related to Walburga either through Crabbe's or Bulstrode's. Vedastus (talk) 13:53, July 14, 2019 (UTC)